


Reformation

by fineinthemorning



Series: It Would Be a Tragedy [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Feelings, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineinthemorning/pseuds/fineinthemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki asks that Hinami be taken in by the CCG, convinced this will be the easiest way to protect her. But, he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reformation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this dream after reading the tiny four sentence spoilers last night . . .

Akira unlocked the door to the apartment and held out the apartment key for the woman behind her.

The woman with heather brown hair and a thoughtful expression held her hands out in a cup so that the blonde could drop the key into her waiting palms.

“Thank you . . .” she was feeling incredibly exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. Akira held the door open for her and she walked in, feeling uncomfortable in this unfamiliar place she was supposed to call home from now on. It was a gift, really, from the CCG. She knew it wasn’t her previous home.

Akira slipped her shoes off and Hinami did the same, noticing there were already slippers at her door. She slid her feet into the floral ones, blushing a little because she was pleased they were cute.

“You’ll be working in the First Ward for a little while,” and Akira was going about the apartment, turning on lights as she went in an attempt to make the apartment more inviting, “You’ll have schooling and training for a few months before you’re out on the field.” It was raining outside, but she opened the curtains anyway. Natural light would help regardless of how little there was left of it.

Hinami walked into the living room of the apartment and couldn’t help but let a gasp escape her. The place was huge by Japanese standards. This was an incredibly expensive apartment, and it was only one train stop away from headquarters on the rapid.

Coming back out of the bedroom, Akira smiled kindly toward her, “Well, what do you think?”

Hinami returned the smile. She felt uncomfortable still and incredibly out of place, but she needed to be polite, “It’s wonderful; thank you.”

“I put some essentials in the apartment, but I left the decorating up to you.” She walked across the room to the small kitchen that had a pull-out counter space and some stools for a dining area, “And I didn’t really bother with the kitchen, though. I hope a coffee maker is enough.”

There was something off about her tone that made Hinami’s skin crawl, but she smiled through it, “That’s perfect; thank you.”

All business, Akira turned toward her with some papers she had picked up from the kitchen counter and went over some move-in information as far as the building code, mailbox code, and the landlord’s name and phone number.

“You have your phone, right?”

Hinami searched through her purse and pulled it out the cell the CCG had issued to her, “Yes, Ma’m.” She was getting nervous. She didn’t know why, but she always grew nervous if she spent too much time in Mado Akira’s presence.

“Well then, Fueguchi-san, I’ll see you tomorrow,” and Akira perfectly executed saying her name without so much as a flinch. Entirely unknown to the ghoul, it was a personal victory for the investigator.

“Thank you, Mado-san, for everything.”

Akira gave a quick shrug of her shoulders. She was just doing her job. With that, she left Hinami alone, the front door clicking closed softly.

Hinami sat for a long time in the white apartment, enjoying the rug that was in the middle of the living room. This was a huge step up from the research facility. Before long, she laid down on the floor, the thick rug rather inviting, and curled into herself, trying to process everything despite her headache.

She’d been living alone as a ghoul, homeless on the streets of Tokyo, trying to live a life that was just and kind. She’d always liked humans, and tried to eat only what she needed and only those that had passed. She’d been discovered and taken prisoner by the rogue ghoul group Aogiri Tree. They’d discovered her excellent hearing and her duel kakuhou, and had forced her into their gang, beating and torturing her viciously any time she refused; that’s why she actually had scars which were uncommon for ghouls who healed any physical damage before scars could form. She’d been saved by the CCG after the auction raid where she was being used against her will to aid in Aogiri’s mission.

The Commission for Counter-Ghoul had found her in complete disrepair and taken her in. They’d healed her, helped her, and given her promises of a new life where she could be safe from Aogiri Tree. They’d even provide her meals that were obtained through altruistic means. It meant in return she’d have to fight for them, but they had given her a choice. Well, at least it felt like a choice. She just . . . couldn’t remember all of it exactly. No, she couldn’t remember any of it actually.

But it had to be true.

It had to be, because who had ever heard of the CCG taking in ghouls? It must have meant she was a good person they felt they could trust, right? One they thought was worth saving?

There was a soft tap on her window, but it was loud enough for her to catch immediately. She sat up suddenly to see that a figure in black hooded sweater was sliding her balcony door open.

She stood, but, still feeling exhausted from everything that had happened, she was too slow. He was at her side in a second, arms reaching for her and wrapping around and-

An embrace.

What?

“I’m so glad you’re alive, Hinami-chan,” and the man stepped back and pulled his hood back. He was older than her, and his gray eyes were soft. He was smiling warmly at her, and she felt a tug of recognition.

She didn’t know what to say, because while this man seemed to know exactly who she was; she had no idea- “I’m sorry-I-“

He let her go, expression becoming serious, “They’ve wiped your memory, right?”

“What?” They?

“It’s okay. They did that to me, too. I’m Kaneki Ken; that’s how you know me. This may be hard to understand, but I knew you before the CCG took you in. You have a blank space in your memory before that, right?” And he didn’t let her answer, “We have to go. It’s not safe for you to stay within the CCG.  They’ll use you until there’s nothing left of you.” He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her toward the balcony door where the storm was still going on outside.

Hinami pulled her wrist back, “What? Stop. I don’t understand. They’ve done a lot for me and-“ She was still processing too much; this was too much to take in. What could she trust?

“You’re completely disposable to them, Hinami, please listen to me. Do I- do I look familiar to you at all?” Kaneki was pulling strings at this point. It wouldn’t be long before the Quinx would realize he was gone. After what he’d said at the raid, and after Arima’s refusal, everyone was on high alert around him; he had to keep up the charade that he still hadn’t recovered his memories after all.

White hair. But it was black, too. Gray eyes. But one was- “You’re a ghoul aren’t you?”

Kaneki was disturbed that she remembered him more-so as a ghoul than as her big-brother, but anything to get her to understand and come with him would have to do.

He showed her his kakugan, and she immediately gasped. He was a half-ghoul. Like the ones in Aogiri?

She reached out to him, one hand covered his still-human eye, and the other covered his mouth.

Kaneki grew nervous. It was like his old mask- the one Uta had made for him. Why was she-?

“Centipede,” and her voice was venom, her eyes narrowed in hatred, “You killed my parents!”

Kaneki’s eyes were saucers. No. How was that possible? They had not only taken her memories but also implanted new ones?!

“No, Hinami, I didn’t-“

“Get out!”

“Hinami, you have to listen. The CCG is using you to-“

“GET OUT!”

Kaneki froze, staring in wonder and disbelief. He had thought he would be able to protect her this way, but they’d . . .

They’d made that impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd, then I woke up. The only part I changed was that Haise was actually Kuroneki from when he worked at Anteiku, and the whole Quinx Squad had come to “rescue” Hinami. But damn- even in my sleep, I gotta make things tragic. I don't think this would happen, but man- wouldn't that suck?  
> Also, Hinami was wearing, like, 90s style high-waisted slacks. Hot.
> 
> Haha, what did you think?


End file.
